European Patent No. 0 164 413 describes a pressure differential measuring transducer having a membrane disk designed as a membrane wafer made of silicon. Two side by side measuring membranes side by side are formed by thinning (via etching) the membrane wafer in the area of the two measuring membranes. The two measuring membranes are in contact with a common fluid space formed by a recess in another wafer fixedly connected to the membrane wafer. On the side of the measuring membranes facing away from the common fluid space, they are acted upon by a first pressure and a second pressure, so that the deflection of each of the two measuring membranes indicates the pressure difference.